


Stepping Outside He is Free

by 20secondssince



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20secondssince/pseuds/20secondssince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walshamson + 12: “Are you leaving already?” from a prompts list. Some things need to come to and end before things can become better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Outside He is Free

Paul was fresh from the shower and arguing with his coffee maker when he saw his partner putting on their shoes by the door. ‘Are you leaving already?’

The other man was surprised, not having anticipated to be caught in the action. It still didn’t stop him from putting on his other shoe. ‘I thought you were still in the shower.’

‘So you wanted to sneak out without a word?’ Paul abandoned his coffee maker and walked over to his kneeling partner and crouched down to look them in the eye. ‘What’s wrong, Adam?’

Adam let out a deep sigh, but his voice was cool. ‘I can’t do this anymore.’

‘Do what, me?' Adam nodded as an answer, making Paul realise what Adam was doing. 'You’re throwing what we have just out of the window without talking to me about it?’ Paul knew there was more lust than any other emotion starting with L between him and Adam, and that’s the way it had been ever since the start. Adam did, however, have a special place in his heart. ‘And you think I’d actually let you go like that?’

‘It’s getting serious with Emily and…’ Adam coached himself to finish the sentence, his hands pausing while holding the laces. ‘…and I think you and me should just forget all this happened and just be friends. No more benefits.

‘Adam, don’t just shut me out.’ Paul drew his partner in an awkward hug, both of them ending up sitting on the carpet.

The touch made Adam’s posture melt, all the nonchalance disappearing when he curled up in Paul’s arms. He gripped tightly onto Paul’s arm with both hands and buried his head in the crook of Paul’s neck and breathed in the familiar scent of cotton and Paul’s spicy soap. ‘I’m gonna miss you.’

‘You won’t lose me. I’ll be there, but my bed won’t alright?’ Paul tried to joke. It was the only way he could cope with the harsh reality of losing a lover and having to ignore everything that happened between them. ‘I won’t be able to forget how much of a puppy you look like with bed head.’

‘I won’t be able to forget how sweet and understanding you’ve been to me,’ Adam confessed. ‘But we’ll move on, right?’

‘Says the one who’s doing the dumping,’ Paul huffed. ‘Adam, if she ever treats you as something less than the amazing and wonderful person you are you can always come knocking on my door and find a shoulder to lean on. You can always count on me, you know that right?’

Adam nodded in silence. His mind was obviously somewhere else, and Paul guessed he was thinking about Emily. Paul’s suspicions were conformed as Adam asked ‘What will Emily even think about this? We’ve kept it all quite secret but I think Lael is suspecting something.’

Paul knew Lael was onto them but the bassist had kept his mouth shut. He made a note to himself to call the younger man the same day and tell him what had been going on. ‘She has nothing to be jealous of. If it’s ever a problem, I can back away. You deserve happiness, and being with me won’t give you what you need in the long run. What we have isn’t love but I know you’re falling in love with Emily, don’t deny it.’

‘It just sucks at times. I pick her, I lose you.’ Adam made an effort to get up and Paul let him.

‘I told you, you won’t lose me. Now you go and get your girl and I’m going on OK Cupid to find some beautiful ladies or gents if I’m lucky.’ Paul smiled, wanting to support Adam the best way he could; by being a friend to laugh with.

‘You’re better off without me,’ Adam offered a weak smile in return as he re-did his laces before standing up and offering his hand to Paul. ‘But same goes for you and any new ladies or gents you might find. If they don’t treat you right, talk to me and I’ll make sure to come over and we can mope together after I’ve kicked their arses.’

‘Promises, promises’ Paul handed Adam his overnight bag. ‘But seriously, don’t expect me to not look at you longingly for a while. Your arse is to die for, and I’ll miss seeing it in my bed.’

‘Just remember you’re only allowed to watch alright?’ Adam opened the door but instead of leaving he stared at Paul, trying to remember every detail of him before leaning in for one last kiss.

Paul responded to the kiss, savouring the moment as he knew it would never happened again. He did, however, pull away first. ‘We had a good run, but now you have something better. Leave before I do something stupid.’

Adam let out a chuckle. ‘See you later Paul’

‘See you later, puppy.’ Paul closed the door as Adam sprinted down the stairs to his car and to a future with his girlfriend.


End file.
